No Fury
'''No Fury '''is the second episode of season 1 of the Adventures of Harry Flynn, and the second episode overall. Harry tries to get to the bottom of a murder; his friend Officer Spinelli’s partner had been shot and killed. Synopsis Officer Spinelli enters Harry's office to tell him about his partner Frank Mulligan's death. Both had worked with Harry in the aftermath of the curator case. Spinelli, already in a fragile state after his wife left him, is now left to deal with his partner's death, and he needs to know what happened. Thus, he calls on his friend Harry to figure it all out. At the Mulligan home, Harry speaks with Thaddeus, the police coroner, who explains that Frank was shot; the angle and entry wound suggest that a taller man without much experience with guns fired the fatal strike. Harry needs information on recently freed criminals that may have had a vendetta against Frank, and who would be a bad shot. Heading to the Ledger office, Harry is reacquanted with Carolyn Hammett, who speculates whether it could have been the work of Jimmy "the Foot" Converse. However, at Jimmy's shoe store, Harry quickly determines that he could not have killed Frank. Harry heads back to the Mulligan home, but only finds an empty box of .22 ammo, high heels, and Spinelli's address. Racing to Spinelli's home, he finds Anna Mulligan standing over a wounded Spinelli. He had apparently also determined that Anna murdered her husband, and Harry had walked in on her trying to silence Spinelli forever. Anna knocks Spinelli out and is preparing to shoot Harry, while her getaway driver comes to pick her up. When Harry asks her why she did it, Anna says she overheard Frank and Spinelli talking about an upcoming divorce. Afraid Frank was going to leave her with nothing, she killed him for the life insurance instead. But Harry knows that Spinelli had just gone through a divorce, and that was the divorce Anna had heard them talking about. She had killed her husband for nothing. Overpowering her, both Harry and Anna are knocked unconscious. Harry comes to some time later in a hospital bed, Carolyn standing over him. Harry asks if Carolyn can help him sneak out for a drink. Main Cast Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Harry Flynn Brandi George as Deborah Sullivan Lukas Tomasacci as Officer Travis Spinelli Elsbeth Williams as Carolyn Hammett Recurring Cast Mark Zurek as Jimmy the Foot Other Cast Lukas Tomasacci as Announcer Mark Zurek as Cop 1 Brandi George as Anna Mulligan Drake Nester as Cop 2 Lukas Tomasacci as Cop 3 Drake Nester as Thaddeus Commercial: Alibi Hotline Brandon Leon-Gambetta as Husband Elsbeth Williams as Wife Drake Nester as Alibiman Mark Zurek as Senator Drake Nester as Kid Brandi George as Woman Lukas Tomasacci as Fire Chief Trivia *Harry has one drink- in his office with Spinelli. *This is Mark Zurek’s first episode. *This marks Officer Spinelli’s first appearance by name, although he was credited as Cop in the previous episode. *This marks Carolyn Hammett and Jimmy the Foot’s first appearances. *Anna's last name Mulligan is a reference to the term mulligan, used in various games, which allows a player to perform a certain again (a "do-over"). In this case, Anna needed a mulligan when she heard the officers talk about a divorce. *The title of the episode is a reference to the famous quote, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." *Alibiman, along with the previous episode’s Classy Smeller, would become the basis for the Commercial Announcer. Category:Episodes